redturtle632_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: El Petén
, , , | seasonrun = September 23, 2014 - December 13, 2014 | filmingdates = | numberofepisodes= 15 | numberofdays = 39 | numberofsurvivors = 20 | winner = Tyler | runnerups = Brittany | tribes2 = | returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Bolivia | nextseason = Survivor: Macau }} — Fans vs. Favorites (shortly known as Survivor: El Petén) is the third season of Redturtle632's Survivor Wikia. Moderators Twists and Changes *'Fans vs. Favorites: '''Five contestants from each of the first two seasons will return to the game against die-hard ''Survivor ''fans. *'The Ruin: Similar to the Survivor: Tocantins Exile Island format (called "The Ruin" this season), the tribe that wins the reward challenge will send one contestant from the losing tribe to The Ruin, and that contestant sent to The Ruin will choose one contestant from the winning tribe to join them. The contestants inhabiting The Ruin would receive a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. There was one Hidden Immunity Idol for each tribe hidden inside The Ruin. *'Hidden Immunity Idol: '''There will be one Hidden Immunity Idol for each tribe hidden inside The Ruin. *'Day Zero: 'The contestants had a day to get to know each other and strategize. *'First Impressions: 'Instead of a challenge, it was announced each tribe had to vote off one of their members right off the bat. Ruby from Poptún was voted out and Johnny from Sayaxché was voted out. They were not voted out for good as they were sent to Loss Island. *'Loss Island: 'Once a contestant is voted out, they will be sent to Loss Island. Once there is three (or more) inhabitants, there will be a Tribal Council where they will vote out someone for good. At some point in the game, the Loss Island inhabitants will vote off their final member & the two remaining contestants will compete in a duel. The winner will return in the game and merge with the other remaining contestants as the other would be eliminated for good. This twist remained during the merge and instead of a duel occurring the two contestants left standing would return. *'Tribe Switch: On Day 10, with 13 players remaining in the game and not on Loss Island, the tribes were switched around with 6 contestants being on each of the new Sayaxché and Poptún tribes. Dan was sent to The Ruin where he would join the losing tribe after they voted someone off. *'Merged Tribe Color: ' Returning from Bolivia, the hosts picked the tribe color rather then the players. *'Fake Tribal Council: '''When the merge occurred, there was a fake tribal council where everyone votes a contestant off, then the contestant that got voted off actually was granted individual immunity and then the real tribal council was posted. * '''Jury of 7, Final Two: '''Returning from ''Germany, ''the jury didn't start all the way until the final 9 and was completed at the final three, making a jury of 7 and a final two. Castaways } |3rd Voted Out Day 3 |Eliminated Day 18 |14 |- | | style="text-align: left;" |'Aaron' | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Poptún | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sayaxché | rowspan="13" style="background-color: rgb(213, 0, 255);" |Mirador |13th Voted Out Day 23 |8th Voted Out Day 24 |14 |- | | style="text-align: left;" |'Richie' | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Poptún | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sayaxché |12th Voted Out Day 23 |Eliminated 1st Jury Member Day 26 |8 |- | | style="text-align: left;" |'Dan' ''Germany | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sayaxché | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Poptún |15th Voted Out Day 27 |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 28 |7 |- | | style="text-align: left;" |'Jack' Bolivia | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sayaxché | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sayaxché |16th Voted Out Day 29 |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 30 |8 |- | | style="text-align: left;" |'Evan' Bolivia | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sayaxché | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Poptún |17th Voted Out Day 31 |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 32 |9 |- | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" style="text-align: left;" |'Ruby' | rowspan="3" style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Poptún | rowspan="3" | 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 1st Returnee Day 18 | rowspan="3" |21 |- |14th Voted Out Day 25 |3rd Returnee Day 32 |- |18th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 34 | rowspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |'Sam' Bolivia | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sayaxché | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sayaxché | 19th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 36 |10 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" style="text-align: left;" |'James' | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Poptún | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Poptún |11th Voted Out Day 21 |2nd Returnee Day 32 | rowspan="2" |11 |- |20th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 | rowspan="3" style="background-color:rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |'Brittany' Bolivia | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sayaxché | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Poptún |Runner-Up |5 |- | | style="text-align: left;" |'Tyler' Germany | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sayaxché | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Poptún |Sole Survivor |1 |} The Game Voting History The Game } | | | — | | |- | | align="left" |Sam | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Johnny | colspan="2" |— | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Jaylen | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |JR | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Orange | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" | | — | | | | | | | | | | style="background-color:rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | align="left" |Ruby | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |James | colspan="10" | | | | | colspan="3" | | colspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | align="left" |Evan | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Johnny | colspan="2" |— | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Jaylen | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |JR | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Fonda | — | — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Missy | | | | | | style="background-color:grey;" |''The Ruin'' | | | colspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | align="left" |Jack | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Johnny | colspan="2" |— | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Jaylen | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |JR | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Orange | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" | | — | | | | | | | | colspan="3" style="background-color:rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | align="left" |Dan | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sam | colspan="2" |— | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Jaylen | style="background-color:grey;" |''The Ruin'' | style="background-color:grey;" |''The Ruin'' | — | — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Missy | | | | | | colspan="1" | colspan="4" style="background-color:rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | align="left" |Richie | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Ruby | colspan="2" | — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Jo | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" | | — | — | — | style="background-color:grey;" |''The Ruin'' | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" | | — | | | colspan="3" | colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | |- | | align="left" |Aaron | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Ruby | colspan="2" | — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Jo | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" | | — | — | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" | | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" | | — | | | | | colspan="8" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | align="left" | align="left" |Jo | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |James | colspan="2" | — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Jo | colspan="8" | colspan="11" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | align="left" | align="left" |Missy | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |James | colspan="2" | — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Jo | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" | | — | — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Evan | — | — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Brittany | | colspan="11" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | align="left" | align="left" | | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sam | colspan="2" |— | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Jaylen | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |JR | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Orange | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Richie | | colspan="12" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | align="left" | align="left" |Orange | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Ruby | colspan="2" | — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Jo | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Orange | — | — | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Aaron | | colspan="13" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | align="left" | align="left" |Fonda | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Ruby | colspan="2" | — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Jo | style="background-color: grey;" |''The Ruin'' | — | — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Fonda | | colspan="14" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | align="left" |JR | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sam | colspan="2" |— | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Jaylen | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sam | | colspan="15" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | align="left" |Jaylen | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sam | colspan="2" |— | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |JR | | colspan="16" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | align="left" | | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" | | colspan="2" | — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Jo | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);" |Missy | | colspan="17" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | align="left" |Johnny | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Johnny | colspan="3" | colspan="18" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | align="left" |Lindsay | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Ruby | — | style="background-color:grey;" |''Quit'' | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |} Loss Island Trivia *This is the first season to have returning players. *Survivor: El Petén was Bryce's idea instead of Jessie this time. * For the first time in the series, no idols were played. Episode Titles 1. "Queen of Mean" — Jo 2. "I Suck At Making Flags" — Mostly Everyone 3. "This Loss Was a Fluke" — Tyler 4. "Wouldn't Have Helped Much" — Brittany 5. "Change Batteries!" — Ryan (host) 6. "That Time Never Came" — Jack 7. "It Going to Be Crazy" — Cameron S. 8. "Loving It So Far" — James 9. "I'm Always Concerned" — Brittany 10. "Rather Straightforward" — Dan 11. "There's a Chance" — Dan 12. "Survivor's Ready?" — Jessie (host) 13. "Always Correct" — Ruby 14. "The Winning Streak" — Tyler 15. "Fight for The Title" — Richie Category:Seasons